


Protest Too Much

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Bobby would forget. It hadn't been that good of a kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protest Too Much

Title: Protest Too Much  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Crowley/Bobby  
Words: 228  
Genre: General/Romance  
Summary: One day, Bobby would forget. It hadn't been that good of a kiss... Crowley x Bobby.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

Sooner or later, Bobby would forget about the… incident. He would. He promised himself that he would. It would be a New Year's Resolution.

The memory rotated around in his mind like a kitten with a ball of yarn. Without warning, it would pop into his head at inconvenient times such as when he was frying eggs or changing the oil. But, he especially hated it when he was going to sleep. He never knew if the scenario would play out in his dreams or not.

He still remembered how Crowley's lips had tasted; black as sin intermingled with something undeniably sweet. A wicked vicious twist of licorice perhaps or a hint of dark cherry. The demon had certainly been creative with his mouth, and he was an expert at tongue. Bobby supposed he had more than enough experience. Oh, Bobby could still feel how he had nibbled and teased...

Not that it had been the least bit romantic. He had been selling his soul, for Pete's sake. Hunters didn't get erotic feelings about demons. Bobby certainly didn't. He wasn't Sam Winchester.

But, why couldn't he get it out of his mind?

He hadn't been getting much action in a wheelchair. Yeah. That must have been it. Well, he hardly got any action period, but that wasn't the point.

Hell, it hadn't been that good of a kiss.


End file.
